Hitman
by JustBella
Summary: Bella ends up falling in love, only to find out that he had been planning to kill her. Going to college is hard, going to college with someone trying to kill you is harder. Rated T only for Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**I just read a list of 'The 100 things to do before you die.' I'm pretty surprised 'yell for help' wasn't one of them... XD**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

What would you do when your job was to eliminate the one you loved? What if it got in the way of your family? Would you rather please your family by eliminating the problem or run away and be with the problem? If by loving them and keeping them alive means you would be giving yours in the process- would you do anything to be with them?

Death is peaceful. Death is comforting when you know why you're dying. Life is harder. Life is hard, living knowing that the one you love is no longer here. Love is a game of the heart. One wrong move and it's all gone.

_**_**_

**___**

_**EPOV**_

When you ask someone what their job is, what do think there going to tell you? Most people actually have a job they can tell you about. Spies can't tell you – afraid they'll blow their cover, but it's legal. And then there are the illegal jobs. It pays really well if you get the job done and you know the person your working for. If I told you my job then I would have to kill you.

There have been a few people who have figured it out, but unfortunately they're no longer around. Eventually you'll probably figure it out, but you won't be around to tell anyone either – sorry but that's part of my job.

Well I guess I can tell you a little bit about me. I know you can't tell anyone.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I'm twenty-one years old. Adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have two adopted siblings. Alice Brandon Cullen and Emmett McCarty Cullen.

We're all in the same business. My Mother and Father are in charge of keeping it together. They answer to no one – except the man in charge, but we'll get to him later.

My siblings and I have just gotten a new assignment. It's been a few months since our last one and we're excited to see who it is and where it will take us.

We own three houses – yes we're rich – One in Washington, Chicago, and New York. We all happen to be sitting in the living room at our house in Chicago anxiously awaiting our new assignments.

"He gave us three targets this time. They are all around your age and they happen to know each other." My father Carlisle said, "This will make it harder for you guys. Before you kill them you are going to need to get a hold of something important. It's a message. The only problem is we don't know where the message is. It could be anywhere. I knew Charlie – he was one of the best."

"We don't know if he's daughter knows. So it's best to be on your guard." My mother stated, "I think it would be a good idea if you befriended them. Friends are more likely to tell each other things and this will also give you a chance to snoop around their house without being questioned. Here is the list – I'm not sure who will have who, but I know you aren't allowed to switch targets." She handed me a yellow envelope. I took the only piece of paper out and glanced at it, with Emmett and Alice reading over my shoulder

_**The List**_

**Name:** Isabella Marie Swan

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **College student during the day and librarian in the afternoon.

**Description: **Brown hair- brown eyes, heart shaped face. Slender and standing around 5'4. Close to one hundred and ten pounds.

_Emmett this is your target. You __cannot__ change targets. You've done well so far and I know you will not disappoint me._

**_ _ _ _ _**

**Name: **Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Age: **22

**Occupation: **Recently released from the military and is now attending college.

**Description: **Honey colored hair – blue eyes. Lean, muscular, around 6'1. Scars all over, mostly from war.

_Alice, seeing as you are the only girl I think it would be wise of me to assign you to him. Please make sure that your brothers follow through and please don't pull a Renee/Charlie on me._

**_ _ _ _ _**

**Name: **Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Age: **22

**Occupation: **College student during the day and Bar-tender at night.

**Description: **Said to be beautiful. Blonde hair- violet eyes. Tall and statuesque, standing at 5'9"

_Edward- you know who your target is. I know you will do just as well this time._

_ _ _ _ _

"You guys will be attending Washington University. You have already been accepted and will begin in one week. Emmett- stay away from the blond. Alice- watch your brothers and Edward please don't take too long." Mom said.

"Damn-it," I heard Emmett mumble.

**XXXXXX**

_**BPOV**_

Right now I'm in Jasper's dorm room watching a movie with him and Rosalie. It's about vampires. It's not a bad movie – but the book was better. Rosalie is sprawled out on the floor, curled up in most of the blankets. Jasper and I are on the couch. My head is lying on his lap and he's playing quietly with my hair.

No we are not a couple. Even though a lot of our friends think we are. It works out good for us though. I'm not dating anyone right now and it keeps away all the horny guys – like Mike Newton. And Jasper is pretty sure girls are only dating him because he was in the Army. It also keeps girls from using him. He's like my big brother. I've never thought of him differently.

I was born and raised in Forks, Washington. My mother died at birth- leaving my father, Charlie, to take care of me. When I was four years old we got new neighbors. Rosalie and Jasper became my best friends- they were seven at the time. Four years later their parents we in a car crash and they became orphans. They didn't have any other living relatives so the state allowed my dad to take them in.

A few months after my sixteenth birthday we all went to New York for the first time. It was amazing and we all thought we were going to have so much fun. The day before our trip back to Washington, dad went to the corner store to buy some ice cream for us. Not two minutes had he been out of the hotel before we heard gun shots. He was killed in a drive by shooting. The police never caught the bastards.

"Bella! Stop that!" Rosalie shouted, glaring at me now instead of the television screen.

"What? I didn't do anything!" _I had only been thinking!_

"Bella you were thinking about that night. It's written all over your face." She said; her face softening as she came and bent down in front of me. "I'm sorry. I know you can't help what you think about. Since your not paying any attention to the movie do you want to go out for some ice cream?"

"Chocolate chip?" I asked.

"Of course," She smiled and then helped me up.

"I'll go as long as no one-," Jasper started, shifting his gaze towards me, "-eats any of my mint ice cream."

"Ow!" he shouted when Rosalie smacked him on the arm. I laughed and pulled my best friends into a hug.

* * *

**Chapters will get longer! (promise) Please cheak out my poll and let me know!**

**If there are any characters besides B & E that you would like me to write then let me know!**

"You can avoid reality, but you cannot avoid the consequences of avoiding reality." - Ayn Rand (1905-1982)


	2. Brawn, but not brain

**Apparently, the knight in shining armor who was supposed to sweep me off my feet got lost in the woods. ( It's okay I prefer them sparkly, but alive...so torn)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me :D You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Brawn, but not brain**

**.**

Beep…Beep…Beep...BEEP!' I shot out of bed and looked around for my attacker. There's the culprit! _I swear I'm going to throw that alarm clock out the window one day,_ I thought as I quickly ran and turned it off.

Rosalie was fast asleep on the bed next to mine. It was a Saturday so she always slept late. Don't ever try to wake her up. She can get very pissy. It's best to just let her have her way.

Unfortunately I have to work 'til noon at the library. Don't get me wrong – I love working there, but it's hard working on the weekends when I could be doing something else. _Like sleeping…_

I have half an hour before I had to be there. Luckily it was in walking distance. So at least I didn't have to worry about traffic, unless of course it's foot traffic.

I quickly throw on a sleeveless blue shirt and shorts before running into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Once that's done I grab a water bottle out of the mini fridge and run out the door.

Of course being me I trip on the way there and scrap my knee. It hurts – I won't lie to you, but being a klutz you kind of have to get use to it.

When I first started coming to the university everyone thought I was being abused because I had so many bruises and scratches. So most people would constantly worry about me, but after a few months of my clumsiness they figured out that the only person abusing me is myself.

I walk into the library and I'm greeted with a warm smile from Angela. "Hey Bella! Trip again?" she said, pointing at my knee.

"Yes," I said blushing. Angela and I have been friends since I started college. She's tall and thin; with long, very curly, brown hair. She's actually the one who helped me get a job at the campus library. She's a really sweet friend.

"I'll go get the first-aid kit again. Sit down and stay put – I'll be right back." She said, hopping out of her chair and towards the back of the building.

I hobble into the now unoccupied chair and wait for her to return. I hear the front doors open as a student walks in. _Odd, _I thought, _usually no one is here just minutes after opening._

"I'm amazed you haven't broken anything the whole time I've known you," surprised, I jump and turn to see Angela coming back with the first-aid kit. "You're the only person I've known who can't go a day without falling."

"What can I say? The floor and I are like this." I said, pinching my thumb and index finger together.

She laughed, pouring some rubbing alcohol onto a small cloth and dabbing at my scrap. I flinched and she gave me a sympathetic look "Sorry, I guess I was born clumsy." I say, smiling.

"Um…excuse me?" I hear a deep voice say, and I look up to see a very cute muscular guy. He's tall – at least a foot taller then my 5'4 inches. He's hair is dark and curly. I can tell he's new; he looks kind of scary and rather intimidating.

I see his eyes widen a little bit when I look at him, but I ignore it. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Uh…w-what happened to your knee?" He asks, looking down at my knee and completely ignoring my question.

I scowl, annoyed, and say, "I fell and scrapped it. Now is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, where are the…computers?" He asked nervously, fidgeting with one of the buttons on his sleeve. _Definitely brawn, but absolutely no brain… _

"Behind you," I said, letting out a small chuckle before I could stop myself. He's face turns red and he quickly stalked off to the nearest computer.

"I think he likes you." Angela giggled.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, staring at her in confusion. If you ask me I'd say the boy was slow.

"Well he's eyes widened when you looked up and then he kept stuttering. Maybe he'll ask you out," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I grimaced "I doubt it, besides he's not really my type. I'd say he's more Rosalie's type. Did you know it's been over a year since I've been on an actual date?"

"You know you should really start saying yes when a guy asks you out. If you don't hurry all the good guys will be taken. I don't –" she started, but was cut off by a loud ring.

"It's Ben. I gotta take this," she said, hurrying off toward the back. I sighed and put my head in my hands.I'm pretty sure all the good guys _were _already taken.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout after several minutes of silence. I didn't look up; hopefully Angela would tell whoever was shouting to shut the hell up.

"HEY!" Someone shouted in my ear.

"Ah!" I screamed and fell out of my chair._ Why me?_

"Oops, sorry." said the boy from earlier. He extended his hand and helped me up.

"It's okay. Why not have a sore butt to go with my sore knee?" I half joked, smoothing my shirt.

He laughed and extended his hand again, "I'm Emmett. This is my first day here. Do you think maybe you could show me around?"

"Um…rain check?"

"I guess…" He smiled, walking off.

_Always the weird ones…_

**XXXXXX**

_**EPOV**_

We had arrived at Washington University last night. It had taken us a total of two hours to get all of our stuff unpacked. Emmett and I shared a dorm room, but Alice got her own. Luckily we were able to have rooms right next to each other.

This morning Alice had gone to check out the place and Emmett had gone to the campus library to see if he could find Isabella Swan. I know I should be looking for my target, but I was too exhausted from unpacking. _Well at least that was my excuse. _

_'Ring!' _The phone on my bedside table goes off and I quickly answer it without looking at the caller ID. Which is almost always a mistake.

"_EDWARD! I found Isabella! What do I do?"_ Emmett shouted into the receiver, making my ears throb from the noise. _"I mean this is the first time I've been assigned to kill a really really pretty girl. I mean I know I'm not going to kill her right away, but-"_

"Emmett first of all shut the hell up! Do you want some one to hear you? And what do you mean you don't know what to do!I doubt she's that pretty. What do you think you should do?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"_I DON"T KNOW! That's the problem! You're the smart one in the family! Tell me what to do!"_ he said, still shouting.

"Try flirting with her or ask her out. You're good in that area. Just stop calling me. I need my sleep!" I said and hung up the phone before he could say anything else. Five minutes later I was out like a candle...zzz

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :D**

_A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing. - Emo Philips_

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer does not cover misuse, accident, lightning, flood, tornado, tsunami, volcanic eruption, earthquake, hurricanes and other Acts of God, neglect, damage from improper reading, incorrect line voltage, improper or unauthorized use, broken antenna or marred cabinet, missing or altered serial numbers, removal of tag, electromagnetic radiation from nuclear blasts, sonic boom, crash, ship sinking or taking on water, motor vehicle crashing, dropping the item, falling rocks, leaky roof, broken glass, mud slides, forest fire, or projectile (which can include, but not be limited to, arrows, bullets, shot, BB's, paintball, shrapnel, lasers, napalm, torpedoes, or emissions of X-rays, Alpha, Beta and Gamma rays, knives, stones, etc.). _In other words I don't own twilight :D_  
**


End file.
